


A Mandated Push In The Right Direction

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Rude, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: Inspired by Pino's art of Rude in lingerie: Fuck or Die Edition
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Mandated Push In The Right Direction

Rude wakes up and knows something is terribly wrong.

He’s cold and deeply uncomfortable, like he’s naked except not. Whatever he’s laying on is soft, but scratchy, like it’s cheap. And it’s pitch black.

He doesn’t make a sound, but he does hear one, and almost sags with relief when it’s: “What the…fuck?” Reno is here — close to him, it sounds like. Whatever predicament they’re in, it’s nice that Rude is not the only one suffering.

Then, there’s an other noise: a metallic click, and the distorted voice over a tinny loud speaker: “Oohoho! It’s good you’re awake! Now it’s time to play the game.”

The lights slam on and Rude is treated to the sight of his own body in skimpy, lacy, purple lingerie. His limp dick is barely restrained in the tiny triangle of fabric at his crotch and he knows one ball is slipping out. The bra he’s got on is purple and see through, with little black decorative edges; his wrists and ankles have little frilly cuffs exclusively for decoration. He’s got thigh highs with big stupid bows on them in the same purple color that encase his feet. There’s something at his neck, too, and he starts to pull on it to free himself.

“Ah ah! Don’t take any of that off!” the loudspeaker says. “Otherwise, you die. The room you’re in is airtight, and I’ll pump in poisonous gas if you don’t play my game!”

“Do what he says, Rude.”

Rude remembers then that he’s not alone, and looks over. He freezes in horror when he sees that Reno is completely dressed in his regular suit. No one stripped him down and stuffed him into the world’s smallest, most embarrassing outfit.

Rude can’t breathe and it has nothing to do with poisonous gas.

“Nice ears,” Reno whispers, and Rude’s hand shoot up to his head, where there’s a headband with soft little bear ears.

“Just kill us,” Rude says gruffly, refusing to look at Reno.

The loudspeaker continues: “Redhead! Fuck your pretty teddy bear! Then you can go free.”

“ _What_?” Rude hisses.

Reno seems more cool, calm, and collected. The absolute bastard. “Wait, wait, like in the ass? Dry!?”

“No more questions! You have twenty minutes to comply!” The loudspeaker clicks off. A vent opens next to it, and though nothing comes out of it, it has an ominous look. Like they could be flooded in an instant.

“How the fuck do we get out of here,” Rude says, sitting up and trying to look for something: a window, a door crack, a keypad. Anything. “Who the fuck does this?”

“Shinra’s got a lot of enemies, and we’re primo targets, partner,” Reno says, and reaches out to touch Rude’s bare arm. “Calm down—”

Rude flinches, shoving him away. “Easy for you to say, _Redhead_. Did you hear that psycho?”

Reno’s fingers retreat. He jumps off the bed — which is what they’re on, a gaudy, twin sized bed with enormous fluffy pillows. It looks like the decor for a young girl. It’s deeply unsettling and adds to Rude’s discomfort. “Yeah, yeah, I heard him. All things considered, a quickie ain’t the end of the world, right?”

Rude falls back against the bed and is tempted to crawl under the cheap blanket. “Seriously?”

“Look, maybe they just saw your giant dick and thought, ‘we can’t make him fuck anyone, they’ll die.’” Reno is snooping, and discovers there is a side table, and yes: there’s lube and condoms in it. There’s also a pink and white Hello Moogle vibrator, which Reno chooses not to acknowledge exists, but instead snatches the other two items and throws them onto the bed. “C’mon. It won’t take long. I’ll be gentle!”

“There could be cameras. Hell, there have to be, how else is this twisted asshole going to be able to tell if…” Rude’s voice drops off.

“Just close your eyes and imagine the hottest chick on the planet,” Reno says, spreading his hands. “And she wants to peg you. That ain’t weird, right?”

Rude groans.

Reno finally gets back on the bed, not crawling over Rude but kneeling close enough that he can get grab his chin with thumb and forefinger. “Bro,” Reno hisses. “We are gonna die. Just get on your hands and knees and take one for the team, right?” Rude’s eyes open and there’s a flicker of _something_ there; fear and trust and embarrassment wrapped up in a strangely soft, deadly package. “I promise it’ll be good.” His last words are voiceless.

Rude looks defeated and rolls away from Reno, but it’s just so that he can push himself up on his hands and knees. Face away from the loud speaker, away from Reno. His knees slip against the polyester and he tries to ignore the burning embarrassment pulsing through every inch of him.

Reno has to admit, he drew the long straw this time. Rude’s outfit is ridiculous. It’s too small to leave anything to the imagination, which, all things considered, is kinda hot. They’ve never crossed this line before and Reno has to admit, he’s wanted to, badly. But he didn’t want it this way. He’s always hoped for Rude being driven crazy with want, pull Reno into a bar bathroom after too much flirtation.

Now he’s left with a very reluctant man who’s going to associate this with humiliation and near death and that’s just unfair. Especially for Reno, who absolutely wants to climb on Rude’s dick, but also has always wanted to give it to him like this. Hold his hips and slam in. Make Rude say his name in desperation.

Reno stares at the broad plane of Rude’s back and how the little purple thong is tight up his ass. He exhales and pulls his gloves off, tucking them into his pockets, as he reaches forward. “I’m gonna touch you,” Reno announces, and Rude doesn’t respond: doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. It’s annoying.

Reno’s fingers slide under the string of the thong and pull it away from Rude’s hole, and then more gently pulls Rude’s balls out of the material. This keeps the thong in place, but out of the way, and probably adds a bit of comfort to not have them jammed into the too-small panties.

Rude wants to appreciate the effort being done here, but he mostly can’t get over that _this_ is how it’s going to be. In a creepy white box with weird furniture, on his knees, too embarrassed to look. Reno’s fingertips on him feels like too much and not enough all at once. Rude wants him to just ram it in and finish it. Let this be over in five agonizing minutes and then lock this memory up in the mental vault along with all the other unsavory shit he chooses not to remember. When he hears the pop of a lid, he almost winces. Reno is taking _I’ll be gentle_ literally, then. Great. Fine.

He feels Reno’s wet fingertip slide over his hole and his own hands grab at the blanket in a desperate bid for distraction. “Hurry up,” Rude grinds out, his jaw locked with tension.

“Buddy, you gotta relax,” Reno says, and his voice is quiet and smooth as butter. Just the tone of it makes a weird chill work its way through his neck. He feels Reno try to press forward into him, and Rude already knows it’s not gonna happen. “Like I said. Picture a hot chick. You know, whatever your type is. And nothin’ makes her pussy wetter than getting a finger in, you know?” Rude’s cheeks are hot. He hates this. 

“Just—shut up,” Rude growls. He squeezes his hands into fists, and then drops his upper half down; he can smother his face in the bedspread. He doesn’t have to focus on keeping his body up. He can try and relax. He breathes out, one shallow, shaky breath. “You’re making it worse trying to change whatever this is.”

“Okay, okay, no fantasies,” Reno says, and successfully slips his fingertip in. Rude is tight. This is unfamiliar — virginal — territory. Reno feels his cock harden in his pants already. “But you know I can’t shut up.”

“Make a god damn effort,” Rude says, his voice muffled and trembling. Maybe he’s on the verge of rage. Reno has a hard time telling. But he tries to stay quiet and just works one finger in until he’s in to the knuckle. It feels wrong that Rude is so uncomfortable, when this is a straight up wet dream for Reno: his sexy partner dressed up for him, with the prickling knowledge that someone’s watching them. It’s wrong, and raunchy, and it makes Reno’s balls ache with want.

He stays quiet until he manages to work two fingers into the tight passage. Then he can’t help it. He wants to soothe. His other hand comes up to stroke over Rude’s ass and lower back, and his words are quiet. Private. “That’s it, big guy. Open for me,” Reno insists. He’s been avoiding touching his prostate. Wants to surprise him with it. “I know what I’m doin’.”

“Reno,” Rude growls. His ass tenses up around his fingers again. “Shut. Up.”

“Bite me,” Reno teases, just as his fingers hook forward, searching for that little surprise now. Rude lets out a shocked gasp, lurching forward so that Reno’s fingers slip right out of him. Reno rolls his eyes, his dry hand coming up to hold Rude’s hip tightly in place as he gets his fingers back in him. Then he’s fucking him with them, reaching for the sensitive places, rubbing with talented fingertips.

Rude goes very quiet other than shuddering breaths, but Reno can tell Rude’s mouth has opened. Rude has to; if he keeps his lips pressed together he’s going to moan. It feels— it feels—

“Hurry up,” Rude says, and his words sound wet, like he’s drooling. His voice sounds a lot less angry this time around.

Reno tries not to look at the little bear ears too much. It makes him want to touch them, to touch Rude everywhere instead of what is strictly necessary. Instead he pulls his fingers out and works his pants open. He knows Rude’s tight, but Reno is more about knowing the motion of the ocean more so than the size of his ship.

Reno knows full well he doesn’t have a huge dick, but he doesn’t need one, dammit.

He’s hard already — has been, fingering is one of his favorite things, either giving or receiving them — and reaches for the box of condoms he’d tossed aside. He rolls one on, and squirts a little extra lube on for good measure. Then he lines his legs up behind Rude’s. “Ready?” he pants. Rude doesn’t say anything, but his body shifts: his thighs spread just a bit, and Reno swears his wet hole winks at him. Fuck.

Rude knows it’s coming, and he still has to press all his tension into his fists. Reno is behind him, and then—then the tip of his cock is inside him, and he feels his muscles twitch in defiance. He wants to yell at him to stop. He … also wants to yell at him to keep going. The fingers had found something he hadn’t felt before, and he would be lying if he thought he didn’t want to feel it again. The words ‘hurry up’ sit on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t form words. Instead he just lets out an occasional ‘ah’ that is so quiet he hopes Reno can’t hear it as Reno’s cock — which feels _enormous_ in comparison to two fingers — sinks into him.

Reno’s half-clothed hips press flush against Rude’s sweating muscular thighs, and it takes all of his self control to not just slam into him. He’s tight and hot and _Rude_ ; it’s _Rude_ under him, in that ridiculous outfit. Reno stays still. He waits for Rude’s muscles to stop clenching around him, to stop trying to push him out. He watches Rude’s fingers slowly uncurl from the ugly blanket; his shoulders sagging. Then Reno pulls out, and thrusts back in. God, it’s slow, and Rude probably wants it hard and fast and over with. But Reno’s afraid if he fucks him too fast for twenty seconds he’s going to blow his load, and… This might be the only chance he gets with his big partner. He’s going to be selfish. He wants to savor this. And so he fucks him, and it is, in every sense of the word, gentle.

Any thought Rude had of yelling at him to hurry up has dried up. Reno’s hands sliding over his hips and back leave tingling desire in their wake. And his cock moving inside him feels… Good. Rude’s whole head and face feels red hot with shame, but he knows his cock is filling out, because the underwear is growing immeasurably more uncomfortable as it stretches around him. Reno’s thrusts are too slow to set off fireworks, but every time he angles it just right, Rude can’t help the soft ‘Nnh,’ from slipping past his lips.

Reno leans over his back. The pace increases a bit, still gentle, those long fingers pressing into his ribs and then inward until he feels the hands spread on his abdomen. His chest. Reno is _holding_ him, and it’s terrible. It’s embarrassing. It’s warm and sexy and feels good. He wants to tell him to stop, but when he opens his mouth, he just groans. _Fuck_.

“Can I…” Reno says, and his fingertips draw inward, tickling under his navel. Rude can’t believe Reno wants to touch him like this. _Just finish it up_ , Rude thinks, _stop trying to—_ Reno’s fingers wrap around him through the lace, and Rude can’t hold back the pleased moan. His cock is _rock hard_ and he’s been ignoring it, but it’s impossible to now. Reno inside him, around him. _Fuck. Fuck._

Reno’s voice is still so quiet. Whispered only for Rude. “Is it okay?” Reno’s stroking him now, with the lace. “Does it feel good?”

Rude wants to mock him. Give him a taste of his own medicine. But all that comes out is a groaned, “Unnh,” as his cock strains in the panties. He’s getting a head rush; everything is so humiliating _and_ good, he doesn’t know how to process it. A hysterical part of his mind thinks, _Is this why Reno is so popular with the opposite sex?_ Except Reno is popular with _everyone_.

“Fuck,” Reno whispers, and his hand is moving fast and tight over his cock now, like he was hesitant before. Reno’s hips are still gentle, but constant, and his lips brush against Rude’s shoulder blades. “You’re doing _so_ good.”

Rude can’t explain it. The words send him careening off the edge. He inhales sharply to keep himself from crying out, the noise choking in the back of his throat as he’s suddenly coming, tightening around Reno behind him and saturating the lace and Reno’s hand in more cum than he expects. Reno’s hips come to a shuddering stop as he rides out Rude’s pulsing desire. “Oh, fuck,” Reno whispers, letting go of Rude’s oversensitive dick and then —oh, fuck, Rude can _hear_ the pervert sucking his fingers clean.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Reno repeats, and then his moist hand lands back on Rude’s other hip as he lets himself give in. Fucks him fast, though not too hard. He doesn’t even need to. He’s been keeping himself close to the edge the whole time. It barely takes half a minute before he slams in one last twitching time and fills the condom. His dick still jabs forward, trying to get deeper inside of Rude, and Rude’s body is slack and accepting. It’s too hot.

Reno tries to catch his breath. He lets himself fall backwards, slipping out of Rude with a tiny whine.

Then something clicks. It’s not the loudspeaker, even as it booms to life: “Thanks for playing! You’re free to go.”

Reno glances around them and sees the line of a door now visible, and lets out a sharp laugh. “Ha! Not gonna die today,” he says, and peels the condom off.

The first thing Rude does is rip the headband off. He doesn’t look up at Reno. Doesn’t say a damn thing, just tears the delicate material off of him however he can, especially the sticky mess at his dick.

“The hell is—oh! Nice,” Reno says, kicking a chest open near the front door. “Your suit’s in here.”

Rude still doesn’t look at him. He just shoulders past in all his naked glory and bends down to get the clothes. He dresses himself methodically while Reno tries to play it cool.

It’s not working. “You want to uh, talk about this?” Reno asks.

“No,” Rude says gruffly.

Reno rubs at the back of his neck. “You wanna reassure me I didn’t just rape you, partner?”

Rude’s shoulders stiffen. “I came, didn’t I.”

“Like that matters,” Reno huffs. “Look, fun and games aside, that was under threat of death. It’s not like I…” He can’t finish that sentence. Doesn’t need to admit how much he’s always wanted to— though in different circumstances. Different positions of power.

“No, you didn’t rape me,” Rude says stiffly, and settles his sunglasses on his nose. He looks more relaxed in an expensive suit and shades than he did naked. “Can we go find the fuckhead who did this?”

“S-sure,” Reno says, and peers in to find his EMR is in the box, too. “Let’s roast some creeps.”

They don’t find anything; the room was just an ordinary room in a seedy love hotel in Sector 3. No one knows what they’re talking about when they ask about vents or loud speakers. There’s no trace of whoever — whatever — did this.

It takes Rude a few days to loosen up at work, but he does. He even shares a few jokes with Reno, if quiet. He’s still processing. Suppressing. Whatever.

In the cafeteria, Reno sits directly next to him instead of across from him. They eat in silence for a while, until Reno clears his throat. “Hey, Rude.”

“Mm.”

“Do you think maybe…” Reno toys with his half eaten sandwich. “Do you wanna come over? Tonight?”

Rude stares at him. He knows what the request is. What it feels like. It’s the most awkward flirt Reno has ever mustered. Rude being the one to make Reno flustered does feel… Good. And maybe he can keep flustering him. Turn the tables. The way he’d prefer. The way he’s—thought about, the past few days, in growing frequency.

“Sure,” Rude says, and that’s the end of it.

They never speak of the room, the outfit, the loudspeaker, ever again, though Rude will never forget leaving a particularly boring meeting with the Directors. He’d been staring at Reno for much of the meeting. Thinking about him under him. Spread out.

And then he’d glanced up, saw Rufus Shinra’s eyes, and was met with a wink.

Then, nothing.

Rude wonders — but chooses to forget. Couldn’t be that. Rufus isn’t into bears.

He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow Pino on twitter, they drew this excellent/brain-rotting picture of Rude kidnapped in lingerie and uh...my brain went: "U KNOW WHAT TO DO, MANTA"
> 
> https://twitter.com/pino0666/status/1357533737278341122


End file.
